108 Degrees
by ColourMeChaos
Summary: Bella has just gone for some recreational cliff diving and is now in her truck being driven home with Jacob which, in the movie, ends with an almost kiss. It gets hot in the truck with a wolf though, 108 Degrees to be precise, and Bella catches a fever..


**108 Degrees**

"Bella, I run at 108 degrees over here, you know."

I smirked toward her as I neared her house. She looked at me once in her frozen form. Legs up on the seat, clutched at her chest, hands close to her mouth using her breath to keep them warm, coats layered on top of her. I inclined her to come closer with my head when I saw the befuddled 'You're kidding me, right?' look across her face. She inched closer nervously and I chuckled, pulling her toward me with my arm around her waist. Even through the thick coat I could still feel how cold her skin was and held her tighter to me. A soft sigh escaped her mouth as she felt my boiling skin comfort her and her neck subtly slipped into the crook of my neck. It was subtle but I still noticed it. Her breathing became less laboured and more relaxed as the time went. It felt so good to have her close to me. Safe. It was almost as if Bella was never safe, even those moments in our garage when we were drinking sodas, I could still feel the creep of danger lurk in the crowding forests but here, in her car, driving to her house with her head fitting perfectly beneath my neck – we were safe, this was safe. Her fingers danced across the hand that was still wrapped around her waist. I hissed in the slightest, wow, she really was cold. Her skin was like little icicles falling one by one from the underside of a gutter onto my arm. But of course I didn't mind, this was pretty much one of the best moments we'd had together. I soon saw her house just around the corner and parked skilfully into her drive. When I'd cut her engine off she still hadn't moved, clutching tight to my side. With both my arms crushing her body to mine and my cheek on her head, I squeezed her once more.

"You know, nothing's gonna happen to you while I'm here."

I said, more than positive I was right. If a bloodsucker thought they could get to her while she was in the same state as me, they'd thought wrong.

"I know, Jake."

She murmured, her breath brushing just against my collarbone. I'd nearly found all the pieces to her shattered heart and I'd nearly stuck them all together. I was in no state to let those pieces get lost or fall away throughout all this time that she was mine. I'd sworn to it.

"You know, I've always thought of you as being my... my safe harbour, you could say. The one I'd run to when I was scared or alone. You're the one thing that's too good to be true in my life and I think I'll be sticking with you until you poof back into the fairytale."

She said thoughtfully. Her voice was only a strained whisper yet I could understand every word clear as day. She was thinking that I'd be another Bloodsucker, that I'd replay her past and disappear with her heart. It made me angry that she'd think that but at the same time I was, in a way, ecstatic. Even though she was thought her heart was going to be stolen again, she wasn't preparing or learning from her mistakes in any way, she was going to let it be and allow it to happen just because it permitted her to spend time with me. I smiled as it unwound its way through my head. I looked down at her and inspected her eyes.

"But, Bella, I'm not in the fairytale, the big werewolf never gets his say in the princess stories. I don't have a fairy godmother to scold me for living in reality and so I won't go poof."

She looked up at me with small flashes of fright in her eyes.

"So, you promise me then? You won't go poof in the middle of the night and make me face the closet-monsters alone?"

Her voice quiet and shy. I shook my head and smiled once more.

"It's like I said at the movies when we were with Mr. Marshmallow – I won't ever leave you. I promise."

I chuckled, the memory brought back several laughs and for a moment I saw a smile flicker across Bella's face too. She settled into me as if we were on my couch at home rather than in her truck.

"I'm not leaving for a while yet. Nowhere NEAR warm enough to walk outside."

She stated light-heartedly. I chuckled once more and looked out the window at the pitter-patter drops of rain on her windshield as I held her as close to me as the car would allow. I could feel her eyelashes skim against my chin and her breath fan my neck as we lolled into another little bubble of relaxation. In a way, the car WAS better than a house, it provided just that much more of a secret sanctuary for us and only us. Her skin warmed eventually and didn't take long enough from my point of view. Her head slowly lifted from its place on my neck and soon enough our foreheads were touching, our lips parted and our breaths falling amongst us. Before either of us could react to the close proximity, electricity held us both locked in place, disabling us to move. Her eyes were turning my already-thin restraint into dust and my hands were holding her face because I couldn't tell myself no. The hitches in our breathing persisted as we inched our way closer to each other. Eyelashes merging, noses joining and finally – lips melting. The one simple kiss with the both our lips entwined sent my heart into flames as her lips moulded to mine. A soft whimper fell from her mouth and I held tighter onto the back of her neck, her hands clenching fistfuls of my hair, tugging it into more of a mess. I groaned and with great pain slowly let my lips parts from hers. The bumps in our breathing measured out until we were both breathing steadily with rather large grins on our mouths, eyes staring at one another in splendid wonder.

"One heck of a first kiss."

I commented.

"I think I've caught your fever."

She replied.

**Authors Note:**

**So there you have it. I came upstairs at around midnight and started playing around on my laptop reading some FF's and by 2am I was really determined to have posted something within the next hour and this is the marvellous thing that resulted from that determination which I posted at bang on 2:45am. It's not much but it's something and a review would be appreciated, even if it's an awww or three paragraphs long - just please review! Thanks for reading it nevertheless, 'tis deeply appreciated.**

**20 SLEEPS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!**

**Thank you, yours sincerely**

**ColourMeChaos :) x**


End file.
